Apprends moi
by Ryopini
Summary: Quand Ryo veut en savoir plus sur les hommes... Ryopi -Petit lemon-


Titre - Apprends moi

Couple - Ryopi

Résumé - Quand Ryo a besoin dans savoir plus sur les hommes..

_Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi._

* * *

- ... Ryo, c'est pas que tu me déranges... Mais tu me stresses là tu sais..

Ryo était assis sur le canapé de Yamapi depuis maintenant quinze minutes. Il fixait le sol comme si celui ci aller l'aider à résoudre tout ses soucis.

- Vraiment Ryo... Dis moi ce qui va pas..  
- Mm..

- Non mais après tout t'as raison, oublie moi, fais comme si j'étais pas là, je sais que tu m'aimes pas et que tu viens ici juste parce que mon canapé est confortable.  
- ... Mm...  
- Tss...

Yamapi essayait de titiller Ryo, mais rien n'y faisait, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Maieuuuuuh Rychou~ ?  
- Mm..  
- Rychochou ?  
- Mm..  
- Mon p'tit canard laqué ?  
- Mm..  
- Ma biche en sucre ?  
- Mm..  
- Bon, Nishikido Ryo, ça suffit !  
- Mm...  
- Il me snob complet...

Yamapi était désespéré. Il ne savait même pas ce que son ami lui voulait. Il savait juste que Ryo était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour réagir à ces surnoms si étrange.

- J'te boude !

- Tss..

Yamapi commenca à secouer Ryo.

- Bon sang mon petit Ryo reviens avec moiiii~  
- Hein ?  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaah, victoire !

Yamapi leva les bras en l'air, victorieux.

- Enfin tu m'écoutes !  
- Ah, euh, oui pardon. J'étais dans mes pensées.  
- J'ai cru voir ça mon marshmallow en chocolat~  
- ... Mon marshmallow en chocolat... ? M'appelle pas comme ça toi !  
- Non je voulais voir si tu étais bien avec moi.  
- Oui oui.  
- Tant mieux, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Tout va bien  
- Et moi j'suis une craquotte !

- Et fais pas genre j'en suis une toi !  
- Non non, j'oserais pas  
- Mouaiiiiiis, bon ! Alors ?  
- Non mais j'ai juste besoin d'aide.. Un peu..  
- Ooooh, besoin d'aide pour ?  
- Pour.. Pour...  
- Oui Ryo.. Pour ?  
- T'as de l'expérience toi  
- De l'expérience.. ?

Ryo ramena ses jambes contre son torse, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Un petit soupire passa entre ses lèvres.

- De l'expérience en quoi ?  
- Avec les hommes.  
- Hein ?  
- Oui, t'as eu plein de conquêtes, plein d'hommes dans ton lit pour un coup d'un soir.  
- ... Eh oh, je suis pas un salaud quand même  
- Non non je dis pas ça  
- Un peu quand même. J'ai pas tant d'expérience !  
- Désolé désolé  
- Passons, et donc avec mon "expérience" tu veux de l'aide pour quoi ?  
- Ben, je voudrais être avec un homme  
- Oooooooh

Yamapi dévisagea Ryo, non seulement Ryo croyait aux histoires racontées dans les magazines, mais en plus il voulait être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais je sais pas comment faire  
- Pour ?  
- Mm.. Pour lui dire, pour l'embrasser, pour aller plus loin avec lui..  
- ... Oh ouais.. ouais je vois ouais...

Yamapi voyait mal comment il pourrait expliquer à l'homme qu'il aime, comment être avec un autre, et comment lui faire l'amour.

- Non mais hein, je sais pas faire et je vois pas comment t'expliquer comment faire  
- S'il te plait Pi, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi  
- Hormis que je te fasse l'amour je vois pas comment faire  
- D'accord

Yamapi qui s'était mis à rire après sa phrase, s'étouffa.

- Pardon ?  
- Fais moi l'amour

Le plus jeune, choqué, posa sa main sur le front de Ryo.

- T'as de la fièvre je suis sûr, c'est pas possible autrement  
- Mais non je suis sérieux !  
- Tu peux pas vouloir faire l'amour avec moi  
- Bon ben si tu veux pas je demande à Jin !

- ... Ok ! Je le ferais pas ! Je pourrais pas lui demander ça... D'autant que je suis sûr qu'il accepterait..

Ryo repartit un cours instant dans ses pensées, s'imaginant Jin lui sauter dessus.

- ... Ouais non !  
- J'ai eu peur !  
- Mais si tu veux je te paye !  
- Non mais ça fait gigolo ça !  
- De suite...  
- Tss... Après salaud, j'suis un gigolo.. Non mais j'te jure...

Ryo s'assit sur Pi, face à lui, et se mit à faire les yeux de chiens battus, sachant éperdument que Yamapi résistait difficilement à ce regard.

- Alleeeeeeeeez~ Pour moua~ ton Ryo à toi~  
- Non mais non !  
- Mais~ Apprends moi~

Ryo embrassa rapidement ses lèvres, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir instantanément le plus jeune.  
Yamapi était tout gêné.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches...  
- Oh t'es mignon quand tu rougis~  
- ... Tss...  
- Mais tu peux bien faire ça à moi non ?  
- ... Non ?

Ryo embrassa les lèvres de Pi plus longtemps.

- T'es sûr ?

Yamapi ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, tel une carpe. Il voulait, ça c'était sûr.

- Bon ! Si c'est comme ça !

Ryo prit les mains de Pi, et les mit sous son t-shirt, Tomohisa le regardait faire quelque peu perplexe. Le plus vieux se colla contre son torse et murmura sensuellement à son oreille un "Prend moi~" ce qui eu l'effet d'une décharge à Yamashita.  
Le plus jeune ne prêta plus attention au pourquoi du comment il devait faire ça, et commença à caresser le corps de Ryo tout en embrassant son cou.  
Yamapi ne se contrôlait plus tant l'envie de goûter ce corps était fort, il caressait la moindre parcelle de peau, l'embrassant, la mordillant faisant ainsi monter le plaisir aux deux garçons.  
Tomohisa avait amené Ryo dans sa chambre sans arrêter de s'occuper de Ryo, il l'avait déshabillé et était repartit à la découverte de son corps.  
Seuls les soupires d'aises et les gémissements retentissaient dans la pièce, les mouvements de hanches, les caresse, le moindre geste de Pi faisaient perdre totalement pied à Ryo.  
Un petit gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, suivit d'autres de plaisir, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un dernier bruit de plaisir se fit entendre.

Yamapi s'allongea sur Ryo et posa sa tête sur son torse. Les deux garçons reprenaient doucement leur respiration.

- Tu sais Ryo.. J'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça tu sais..  
- Je sais

Yamapi posa son menton sur son torse, et regarda Ryo. Celui ci caressa la joue de son amant.

- Et moi je suis avec l'homme avec qui je veux être

Le sourire de Tomohisa s'agrandit.

- Mais en fait tu m'as eu !

Ryo se mit à rire. Il embrassa les lèvres de Pi.

- Mais grâce à ça j'ai appris.  
- Appris quoi ?  
- Que tu m'aimes aussi


End file.
